


Day 1 - Mistletoe

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Characters from Twist, December writing prompt, F/M, Tumblr, itjammy, spoiler characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt from itjammy on Tumblr, starring the main cast from my other storyTwist.
Relationships: Clover/Male Lone Wanderer
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494
Kudos: 1





	Day 1 - Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fallout 3.

“What’s this?” Clover asked, picking up a fake plant wrapped in a bow with little red berries. “Oh! That’s a mistletoe. I read in a book that people would hang them during the holidays. Since it’s December I thought I’d decorate. Now, if only I could find a nice looking tree,” Jerome said.

“Charon’s tall. Use him,” Jericho suggested. Charon sneered but said nothing as he continued to play with baby James. Clover looked over the mistletoe. “But what is this for? It must mean _something_ if people are covering their homes in it.” “If I remember correctly, people kiss under the mistletoe. For luck, I believe. I’m gonna have to look for that book again,” Jerome said as he searched through his box of Christmas items.

Clover hummed as she looked over the mistletoe once more before an idea struck her. Smirking, she walked over to Jerome and raised the mistletoe over his head. “Like this?” she asked before turning his head towards her to kiss him on the lips. Jericho whistled.

“Save that for the bedroom, guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. This was all I could think of at the moment.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
